


Spying on the Future

by Smiles4Evur



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Evur/pseuds/Smiles4Evur
Summary: It's just another day in Beach City. Sun is shining, the ocean waves are washing against the shore, seagulls are still...seagulls. A perfectly normal day where no classic misunderstandings can happen right? By now, Lars and Sadie should know better.





	Spying on the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick fic I wrote up. I had an idea so I decided to write it down. This fic takes place when Lars and Sadie are a couple and have been dating for a bit now. Like all my previous Larsadie fanfics, this also goes in line with the a personal headcannon I have where after Lars returns to Earth he and Sadie confess their feelings to each other. That love creates a spark inside and jump starts Lars' heart fully back to life allowing him to be fully human once more (read the previous fics if you are interested!). 
> 
> This fic was written after Season 5 finale of Steven Universe has aired, but there are no spoilers of that in this fic. Also I am aware of some of the Lars and Sadie comics that have recently come out/are on the way! Those are considered level 2 cannon, but for reference this fic was written after the Harmony series and Ultimate Dough Down have been published (Sadie's comics essentially), and Lars of the Stars Adventure based comics and Camp Pining Play comics are still on the way (Lars' comics; preview for one of the comics came out as I was posting this fic)!
> 
> Anways, enjoy this short little fic (sorry for the rambles ^^;)

Lars and Sadie stood with their hands on their hips, and their eyes glaring at their folks. Barb had her hand at the back of her head and was trying not to seem embarrassed. Martha and Dante had finally stopped pretending to drink tea and looked at them. Lar's frown and brows furrowed deeper and Sadie shook her head.

Sadie: "I can't believe you guys!"

Lars: "Seriously, like what would you have done if the whole town found out?"

Barb: "Well it wouldn't have been that bad," she tried to smooth over.

Martha: "It was just a simple misunderstanding, right Dante."

Dante: "Huh, oh yes." They kept their hands folded on the the table and tried not to sweat. Their smiles were very forced. Lars and Sadie could only let out a sigh. 

It was earlier in the day. Lars and Sadie had both stepped out to simply hang out together.

Lars: "I can't believe after all this time, Funland now has new arcade machines."

Sadie: "Haha, yeah. It was pretty good."

Lars: "It was. But when are they going to actually add some new rides or something?"

Sadie: "Mmm, maybe when they extend the boardwalk further out into sea."

Lars: "Well, maybe it'd make an interesting tourist attraction. COME TO BEACH CITY'S NEW EXTENDED BOARDWALK! YOU WOODEN BELIEVE HOW LONG IT TOOK US TO GET IT!"

Sadie: "Hahahaha Lars!!!" she laughed. Lars soon joined with her and they playfully shoved each other along the board walk. He stumbled a bit however, and Sadie gasped and immediately moved to catch him. His arms were thrown over her shoulders as he balanced on one leg that was bent at a 45 degree angle. He was face to face with her. They both stared at each other for a few moments in shock, their faces blushing.

Lars: "Uh...heh, nice catch."

Sadie: "..yeah, you are." Lars blushed and began laughing and Sadie joined him. "So are you going to walk or do I have to carry you?"

Lars: "Heh, I wouldn't mind the second option, but I really love the view from here" he said staring into her.

It was her turn to blush and giggle at a compliment. After a quick peck of their lips, Lars shifted his position to hold both of her hands to slowly stand up. Suddenly they heard a noise from around the corner. They looked over, but couldn't see anything.

Sadie: "What was that?"

Lars: "Dunno, maybe a seagull or something?" He finally stood up, brushed himself off and the two began to walk hand-in hand back to Lars' house, unsuspecting of who was watching them earlier.

It was still early in the day, but Martha and Dante decided to go out for a nice walk. The weather was nice and its always good to get fresh air and stretch your legs.

Martha: "Did you remember the house keys?"

Dante: "Yes I did, and I'm holding on to them this time."

Martha: "Well, good thing I know your pant pockets don't have any holes in them."

Dante: "You will always remember that won't you?"

Martha: "Of course," she giggled "We're lucky that we met a fellow who had a metal detector! We would've had to dig up the whole beach."

Dante: "Oh right! Well, still not as serious as that time we left the keys in the car and - "

Martha: "Oh don't you dare" she playfully warned "my heart can't take that story!"

Dante: "The AC was still on, and Laramie was still asleep in his car seat good and tight. Help was also on the way, you didn't need to break into our own car with a stone from the side walk!" he laughed.

Martha: "Well you're very luck I can't remember who left the keys inside. And neither can Laramie."

Dante: "He was only a few months."

Martha: "Which is why I was so worried."

Dante: "I know. As was I. But, we don't need to worry about him anymore" he smiled.

Martha: "You mean much" she smiled warmly back. Their small boy was now grown up, and looking out for himself. He now had many friends and Sadie to help as well.  
I makes them very happy that they have others who love and care for their son, and will continue to do so in their place.

Barb: "Oh well look who it is!" The couple turned and smiled to find Barbara Miller walking up behind them.

Dante: "Oh hello there!"

Martha: "How are you today?"

Barb: "Still got it!" she proudly flexed.

Dante: "Have you finished your round?"

Barb: "Yup, but I gotta head back and finish up a few things."

Martha: "Well we're about to get some ice cream. Would you like to join us?"

Barb: "Oh sure, I could use the break thanks!" As the three walked and talked together they discussed standard topics: the latest policies by Nanafua, the weather, current affairs, and of course their children.

Barb: "Nice to hear their last job went well!"

Martha: "Oh I agree, Laramie was so nervous about this new client despite us insisting him and Sadie that they did a marvelous job on that baklava!"

Dante: "Even their test recipes were wonderful!"

Barb: "Well of course! Those two know their stuff!" The parents beamed proudly at one another, and continued to discuss how proud and happy they were. During the day Lars and Sadie would work together with the Off Colors at little bakery they now started in town. At night the two would be with the Cool Kids performing in the band. Speaking of the band, Barb remembered something. 

Barb: "So, will you two be at the next sh-"

Martha: "OH LOOK!" They turned to find Lars and Sadie in walking in the distance.

Dante: "Oh, there they are. Guess their finished at the boardwalk, we can ask them to join u-" But before he could finish his sentence, Dante was tugged by his wife to the side of the building. Barb followed. "Honey, we talked about this" he said looking at Martha and Barb peering out.

Martha: "Oh, I know, but we can't just ruin the mood dear!"

Dante: "You know it will upset them," he said now directing to Barb who then looked back with mild guilt.

Barb: "Yeah, alright. Funs over Martha."

Martha: "Oh I suppose you're right" she agreed looking back at the two of them. Spying would get Lars and Sadie cross with them. Just as the parents were about to walk out the stopped dead in their tracks stunned. Upon looking back they saw Lars on one knee, holding both of Sadie's hands. The two were blushing and smiling together. All three of them stood in shock, mouths wide open. They turned to each other and immediately ran! Once they were half way to the house, the stopped to catch their breathes.

Martha: "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU BOTH KNOW WHAT THESE MEANS RIGHT?!"

Dante: "Well...its...its clear as day..."

Martha: "OH DANTE THIS IS SO WONDERFUL!"

Dante: "Yes it truly is!" he said as he turned to hug her. The two turned to Barb who hadn't said a word.

Barb: "I...I...Sadie...my Sadie..." she lifted her head to reveal that she was crying tears of joy "MY BABY GIRL IS GETTING MARRIED! TO YOUR SON! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" She tackled the two of them and hugged them tight as they shared in their joy and excitement. "Well what are we doing standing here?!"

Martha: "OH THAT'S RIGHT! There's so much to do!!!"

Dante: "I'll get the car keys and we can hit the store!"

Barb: "Let me give Jamie a call that I'm out and he's in charge!"

Martha: "OH THIS IS ALL SO EXCITING!"

Of course the news traveled. Jamie had ran into Lars and Sadie, and the two found out from there. Which has led to them here in the kitchen, mad at their parents.

Lars: "So you guys spied on us and almost went around telling everyone we're getting married!" he blasted. The threw looked at each other awkwardly and nodded.

Sadie: "We know you guys are just looking out for us, but next time could you guys just talk to us before you go off and do crazy things?! And also not spy on us!"

Barb: "Ah, yeah. We're really sorry." With a sigh Lars and Sadie finally let their shoulders drop. This whole ordeal has exhausted them. At least they stopped this before it got out of hand.

Dante: "Well I suppose were should figure out what to do with all of this" he said turning to the bags of wedding supplies that they had picked up (invitation cards, banners, etc.)

Martha: "Oh it be a shame to return all of this."

Barb: "Eh maybe we can keep it all in storage for later."

Sadie: "Ugh seriously you guys?" she said trying to keep her frustrations down.

Lars: "We'll just go return it now."

Barb: "Eh that's going to be a problem without a receipt."

Sadie: "What?"

Lars: "You lost it?!"

Dante: "Uh well no not exactly."

Martha: "We were just so excited that we rushed out of the store without grabbing it."

Sadie: "Unbelievable...you guys are unbelievable!"

Lars: "Seriously!" his frustrations rising "You don't even know when Sadie and I are getting married! So don't just go doing stuff like this without asking!

Sadie: "...w-WHEN?!" she stammered her face beginning to flush.

Lars: "Yeah when! Cuz..." he stopped midsentence to realize what he had just said. And then his face turned from tan to bright red. Sadie's face also began to become a more intense shade.

Martha: "OH LARAMIE THAT WAS SO SWEET!"

Dante: "Well said son!"

Barb: "You two did well!" The two stammered but no words came out. They couldn't even look each other or anybody else.

Sitting in the backyard now to cool off from the whole embarrassing situation, Lars and Sadie sat in silence. It felt too awkward and they didn't know how to break the ice. Sadie looked at Lars, but every time she wanted to speak her tongue got caught and she flushed.

Lars: "...sorry..."

Sadie: "Huh?"

Lars: "I...I shouldn't have...ya know....we only been dating for a year now and its...its...it was really selfish of me to go off and say that. I mean...I never got your permission so...yeah my bad..." 

Sadie sat there stunned: "Are...ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!"

Lars: "WHAT, I SAID SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET YOU MAD I -"

Sadie: "Are...are you apologizing...for caring? For thinking about a future were we could be together?" Lars stopped and looked at her, she had tiny tears in her eyes and her fists were balled up.

Lars: "I..I just..."

Sadie: "Its not selfish.'

Lars: "Y-yes it is! You're your own person, you got your own life! The band, your mom -"

Sadie: "And I also got you!"

Lars: "Yeah but -"

Sadie: "No buts! AND NO APOLOGIES. DON'T EVER APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" she cried out before lowering her voice and drawing back a bit. "Something like that...can't be bad right. And if it is...then I'm worse."

Lars: "Huh?"

Sadie: "I...I....I also...think about it..."

Lars: "..."

Sadie: "About...being with you..." 

Lars turned as pink as the setting sun. Sadie's expression was the same too. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly. Despite that they were still looking firmly at each other with a mix of determination and wonder. 

Eventually they leaned in for a kiss.

They embraced.

After they broke apart they continued to hold each other and stare.

Sadie: "I...I know we still got a lot of time to think about it...but I...I just ya know...don't want to lose this chance again."

Lars: "Yeah...me too. But...I'm really happy."  
Sadie: "Me too."

Lars: "Thank you, Sadie."

Sadie: "Oh you sweet jerk," she squeezed as they chuckled. "Thank you Lars."

Lars: "Well, I guess on the list of making Galaxy Bakery and Sadie Killer & the Suspects number 1 we...we got another goal...to keep in mind."

Sadie: "Yeah. We do."

The two smiled at one another, all while their parents listened from the other side of the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This fic was written after I had already written that Valentine's Day fic [I mean hijinx def happened before they married right? ;) ]. Martha, Dante, and Barb love the kids. But are a bit nosy still (I can also totally imagine the Off Colors and Steven being just as nosy as well!)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I probably will post more as I have come to enjoy writing these little stories about these two characters I love! Plus, its something to do while we wait for SU to return with the movie and season 6.
> 
> If your reading this fic after Fall of 2019, well...I hope that movie and season were good!


End file.
